


Hot and Bothered

by Spiderlily_Writes



Series: Bernadetta gets spoiled [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bernie has needs!, Bernie sees two hot men fucking, Exhibitionism, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Peeping, Public Masturbation, Sauna, Trans Bernadetta von Varley, Trans Female Character, Voyeurism, that's the fic, well it's really more like dubiously consensual voyeurism, wishes she was in the middle, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderlily_Writes/pseuds/Spiderlily_Writes
Summary: Bernadetta overhears Sylvain talking about a hole in the upper wall of the sauna, just big enough to peep through. While she watches the last two people she would expect use the sauna for more than just a warm soak, she finds it difficult to restrain her urge to join, in her own distant way.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Bernadetta von Varley/Hubert von Vestra, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Bernadetta gets spoiled [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878148
Comments: 17
Kudos: 89





	Hot and Bothered

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is the first of my four FE3H Wank Week fics, for the first day's theme: Voyeurism. I enjoyed writing Bernie here, and I'll probably do a sequel to this at some point. Thanks for reading!

It was late, far past sundown, when Bernadetta picked up on the voices outside her door. It wasn’t unusual for her to hear people speaking as they walked by, as most of her former classmates would frequently walk the monastery grounds during their freetime, but these two were different. They were low, hushed, tight, and angry-sounding, yet they were still loud enough that they managed to pull her attention quite decisively out of her romance novel. 

Curious, she hopped out of bed and scampered across the room, dodging piles of books and papers and various messes along the way. Once she arrived at the door, and made certain it was locked and all three of the bolts holding it shut were in place, she leaned against it, ear flush against the wood, and tried to make out what was happening outside.

Despite her preparations, she still fell backward to the floor when something slammed against the door hard enough to rattle it in its frame. Had she not clamped her hands tight over her mouth immediately, she was certain that her shocked yelp would have alerted those outside to her presence.

“Ow,  _ hey _ , calm down! No need to get violent!” came one of the voices, sounding more offended than pained. It was Sylvain, she’d know that tone anywhere. It seemed like every other day that he would cross a line flirting with one of the other women, and end up in no small amount of agony for his trouble. Bernadetta rolled her eyes. Whatever he’d done, he almost  _ certainly _ deserved it.

“I don’t know that I agree with you,  _ Sylvain _ ,” came the other, and the iciness of it was enough to make Bernadetta shiver. Dorothea. Definitely Dorothea. “In fact, I’m tempted to set you on fire for being a creep. I don’t think anyone would blame me.”

Bernadetta heard the telltale  _ whoosh _ of flames springing to life, and swore she could feel the warmth through her door. Sylvain whimpered. “Okay, I get it! I’m sorry, won’t happen again, I promise!”

“Tell me exactly  _ what _ won’t happen again. I want to make sure you actually understand what you’re apologizing for,” Dorothea said, mildly. 

Sylvain groaned. “Come on, you’re really gonna make me say it?” 

Bernadetta felt the heat intensify, and she heard the man cry out. “Okay! I’m sorry for watching Petra in the sauna, it was super rude of me, and I won’t do it again.”

Just like that, the heat was gone. “Good,” Dorothea purred. “You’re also going to patch the hole in the back of the building, and you’re going to take those boxes down after you’re done. Understood?”

“Yep, totally, absolutely, I promise, you got it.” There was a moment of silence, then Sylvain spoke again, sounding sheepish. “Can you help me up?” 

Bernadetta heard him grunt as the pressure against her door disappeared.

The two of them walked away, but Bernadetta’s mind was already working. She couldn’t, right? She definitely  _ shouldn’t _ ; it would definitely, absolutely, unquestionably be wrong of her to do. And yet…

She shivered as she considered it. There was something thrilling about the idea of spying on her friends without them knowing, something that made every hair on her body stand on end, and made her feel  _ desperate  _ with need. Bernadetta thought about watching through the hole in the wall, thought about what it would be like to be there, silent, and maybe even to slide her hand up her skirt and…

Bernadetta groaned. Her mind was made up. She’d go there tonight, just sneak right up to the back of the sauna before Sylvain had a chance to patch the hole, and take a look. She was only curious, honestly! There probably wouldn’t even be anyone there at this time of night, after all.

* * *

She sighed.

As a sniper, sitting in one spot and remaining motionless, silent, and patient was not a foreign concept for her, but she was beginning to feel disheartened. It was a silly idea, really, and she hadn’t  _ truly _ expected that anyone would be in the sauna this late, but a girl could hope, right?

Unfortunately, Bernadetta had been perched atop those crates for at  _ least _ an hour, and she had seen absolutely  _ nothing _ . She’d beheld not hide nor hair of any of her lovely comrades, no beautiful women or men dressed in their sauna skivvies, sweating and panting and lounging and stretching for Bernadetta’s enjoyment.

She knew, too, that Dorothea wouldn’t let Sylvain squirm out of patching the hole in the morning. It was small, situated about six feet off the ground, and just big enough that she could slip her hand through it if she really tried, so it wouldn’t take him any more than a couple of hours to do. Which, of course, meant that this had been her only opportunity to see anything.

With a ‘hmph’, Bernadetta turned away from the gap, and she was in the middle of lowering herself down from the crate when she heard the door to the sauna creak open. Had the night been any louder, had there been any more noise around her, she’d have missed it, but her eyes went wide with excitement. She returned to her previous position so fast that she almost went tumbling down off the box, and she pressed her eyes to the hole in the wall just in time to see Hubert and Ferdinand enter the small, steamy room.

“...wish you would take all of this seriously, Ferdinand,” Hubert growled, obviously frustrated. “I have more commitments than you can possibly imagine, and my dalliances with you take more time than I have to give.”

The two men were both wearing naught but towels, typical for the sauna, and Bernadetta bit her lip as she looked them over. Ferdinand was the more muscular of the two, and between that and his long, beautiful hair, she was surprised that half of the strike force wasn’t fawning over him. 

Hubert definitely wasn’t bad to look at either, and despite the fact that he was usually far from the front lines, he was in very good shape. He was also quite tall, and those two qualities made for a very imposing figure. Bernadetta couldn’t help but notice he was more scarred than Ferdinand too, probably a result of all of his clandestine work for Edelgard. She found that hotter than she might care to admit.

But, what was it that Hubert had said? Dalliances? Were the two of them…?

Her question was answered as Ferdinand gave one of those loud, proud laughs that never failed to spread. He smiled at Hubert, clearly taking his friend’s foul mood in stride, and stepped in closer to the other man, turning his back to Bernadetta. “Seriously? Of course I take all of this very seriously, my dear. I am nothing if not professional.” 

Now Hubert was facing her, and a shiver shot down her spine as she considered that he might see her. But no, the gap was so small, and she was far too high up. Hopefully.

Moving almost too fast for Bernadetta to track, Hubert’s hand came around behind Ferdinand and grabbed him by the hair, yanking hard and forcing his chin up. The noise Ferdinand made was certainly not a ‘friendly’ one. He cried out in a way that she could only describe as  _ erotic _ , and it was enough to make her blush.

“In that case, since I know you are certainly not professional, you must be nothing,” Hubert growled, before leaning in and claiming his mouth with one, hot, domineering kiss, and it was then that Bernadetta felt herself straining against her smallclothes. It seemed that they were certainly  _ not _ merely friends, and it was having more than a little bit of an effect on her.

After watching Ferdinand reach out and pull Hubert in tight, and after hearing him groan so deeply at having his hair pulled, Bernadetta pulled back and looked around. She had to make sure there was no chance that one of her friends, out for a late night walk, would see what she was doing. It was terrifying, utterly petrifying, yet her arousal was stronger than her anxiety at that moment, and she made a decision with little thought.

Carefully, without losing her balance, Bernadetta reached under the long sleep-shirt she wore and slid her underclothes down to her knees, freeing herself to the cool night air. It was thrilling, mortifying, and delightful all at once. She’d never done anything like this before, never in public or outside, but here she was, about to stroke herself while peeping on two of her friends. If she’d been able to process anything other than how aroused she was, she probably would’ve felt guilty about it.

Bernadetta palmed herself, and began to stroke slowly, up and down, as she pressed her forehead back to the wall and continued to watch.

Hubert pulled harder on Ferdinand’s beautiful orange locks, and raised his other hand to the man’s shoulder, pressing him down to his knees. “Since you seem to have no use for your mouth other than tormenting me, allow me to present another one.”

If she didn’t know any better, she’d think Hubert was in complete control, but she could also see how eagerly Ferdinand grabbed on to Hubert’s towel as he sank to the floor, bringing the scant covering down with him.

It was scarcely a second after Hubert’s surprising length was exposed, before Hubert pressed forward into Ferdinand’s mouth and groaned in satisfaction. She was breathing heavier now, moving her hand just a little bit faster, imagining herself in Ferdinand’s position. She’d always found Hubert to be a very pretty man, if a little scary, and she couldn’t help but wonder what it would feel like to be on her knees for him.

She raised her free hand to her mouth and slid two fingers between her lips, swirling her tongue around them as she imagined what it might be like. She could hear him moaning for Ferdinand below, and wondered what her name would sound like issuing forth from between his lips.

Ferdinand sped up below, using one hand to hold himself steady against Hubert’s hips. The other had clearly buried itself between his own legs, and she could see his arm moving in a familiar pattern, one not entirely unlike Bernadetta’s. 

Both of Hubert’s hands were still buried in Ferdinand’s hair, and he watched his partner fondly. While he might have sounded mean and a little scary, it was pretty clear he cared for the man below him. In fact, Bernadetta thought she could see him stroking Ferdinand’s head as he worked.

After a few minutes of this, Hubert pulled Ferdinand off of him, and hauled the shorter man to his feet. She could hear Ferdinand panting, trying to catch his breath. The combination of the sound and the reason for his breathlessness were enough to make her whine softly to herself.

“Did I manage to make myself useful, my dear?” Ferdinand purred softly, and Hubert rolled his eyes. This seemed to be something of a familiar game for the two of them, and that only made it even better. Hubert grabbed Ferdinand and spun him around so that both men were facing the wall through which Bernadetta watched. She leaned in harder, as if she could somehow press through the wall and enter the room with them, bucking her hips into her hand. She’d expected she  _ might _ get to spy on one of her friends, she had no idea she would get to watch something like this, and it was very quickly becoming too much to bear.

Ferdinand leaned back against Hubert and fluttered his eyelashes. “What on  _ earth _ could you be planning to do now?” he asked, faux-curious. Hubert leaned forward and down, pressing a soft kiss to Ferdinand’s neck. Apparently, he sank his teeth in as well, for the knight cried out in surprise and pain. “Well, that’s certainly an option,” he said, reaching down and sliding his own towel off. “I think I know what you have in mind though.”

“Do you  _ ever _ stop prattling on?” Hubert demanded, exasperated, as he put a hand on Ferdinand’s back and bent him forward. Ferdinand, for his part, placed his hands on the bench before him, clearly ready.

Bernadetta gasped, withdrawing her fingers from her mouth and, hesitantly, reaching back behind herself. As Hubert lined himself up and thrust himself forward into Ferdinand, Bernadetta did the same to herself with her hand, and she was relieved for Ferdinand’s blissful cry, because it did an excellent job of covering her own squeak of delight.

Hubert began to fuck Ferdinand, slow at first, but wasting little time in increasing his pace. He was frustrated, apparently, with his partner, but it also seemed as though that was exactly Ferdinand’s goal. Ferdinand whined, and moaned, and cried out so loud that Bernadetta began to understand why the men had come to the sauna, far away from the bedrooms, for their rendezvous.

As Hubert pounded into Ferdinand, Bernadetta did as much to herself as she could, both hands busy, one thrusting two fingers in while the other cupped her and moved in front. She matched them, stroke for stroke, wishing for all the world that she were Ferdinand right then, or wishing she were between both of them.

  
Bernadetta watched, and as the men grew more fervent and frantic, she imagined herself being used by both of them until they were too tired to continue. She imagined herself on her knees for Hubert and Ferdinand, pleasing them both as they kissed before her. She imagined burying her head in her pillows as one of them thrust into her from behind. She imagined them touching her, stroking her, kissing her,  _ spoiling  _ her, and she felt that pressure began to build between her legs.

She knew she couldn’t hold on much longer, but that was okay. She wasn’t trying to last, she was just trying to enjoy as much of what she saw as she could before she inevitably fell off the crates or got caught by a passer-by, and died on the spot.

Hubert and Ferdinand were clearly getting close too, both of their cries growing to a fever pitch, and the sound of skin meeting skin felt  _ deafening _ to her ears. She worked quickly, faster, even faster, wanting to come with them.

Bernadetta more or less got her wish.

Ferdinand came first, crying out and pitching forward, moaning Hubert’s name and gasping as though he was almost in pain. That seemed to be enough to send Hubert over the edge as well, and Bernadetta heard him give one choked, strangled little sob as he tightened his grip on Ferdinand’s hips and buried himself to the hilt inside the man.

She came, too, with one final stroke and thrust, and she reminded herself to say a prayer to the Goddess as the little wail she gave was covered up by the two below her. Her body shook, and she had to focus to make sure she stayed steady, but it was difficult, as waves of ecstasy crashed over her and flowed through her. She felt herself clench around her fingers, and she felt her other hand become damp and sticky with her own juices, but she continued to work at herself anyways, drawing out her own orgasm.

After a minute or so, she laid against the wall with tears in her eyes. Bernadetta didn’t think she’d ever finished so hard before, and she owed it all to Ferdinand and Hubert, bless them. She’d probably never be able to look either one of them in the eye again, though.

As the two men recovered, they separated with a unison whimper before settling back down on the bench against the wall opposite Bernadetta to rest. 

Ferdinand sat by Hubert and laid his head on his friend- no, his  _ lover’s, _ shoulder, and Hubert stroked the other man’s hair, mumbling something to him that was too quiet for Bernadetta to hear. Ferdinand closed his eyes and the rise and fall of his chest grew steady and measured, while Hubert idly twisted one of the knight’s locks around one finger.

She stayed for a moment, feeling warm and joyful as she watched the two of them. Bernadetta knew she’d never likely find anything like what they had, but just for a moment, she enjoyed pretending that she was there, with them, holding and being held in return.

Hubert’s eyes wandered around the room, as though he was looking for something while Ferdinand rested. Bernadetta wondered what it could be, though, as the saunas weren’t exactly the most exciting environments to examine.

She tracked his gaze, and her heartbeat began to quicken as he systematically examined every inch of the wall through which she watched. She knew she should get down, kneel, hop away,  _ anything _ , but she was frozen as a doe before a stampede. She couldn’t move, no matter how hard she tried.

And her blood ran icy, glacially cold as Hubert’s eyes settled on her own. He wasn’t just looking at the wall anymore, he was looking straight at her.

Hubert cocked an eyebrow. He smiled.

Bernadetta fell off the crate and straight to the cold stone ground.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to come yell at me on twitter @spiderlilywrite.


End file.
